


血夜番外四：體驗生活

by ta7708515



Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [20]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: 【VIXX】血夜 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627843
Kudos: 1





	血夜番外四：體驗生活

「最近有什麼好玩的？」已經漸漸習慣高科技的車學沇正把弄手上的手機，只是滑過臉書滑過IG，一些能看的都看過了，線上遊戲他也沒有李弘彬在行，電視轉來轉去也沒什麼好看，他整個人攤在沙發上，趴在白毛背上翹腿搖晃。 

「要到街上玩玩嗎？」鄭澤運在車學沇身邊落下一吻，車學沇勾了笑直接往鄭澤運身上撲，他跨坐在鄭澤運腿上，曖昧的在頸邊親吻。 

「還是就我們倆去玩點特別的？」舔了下唇，車學沇眼裡滿滿的誘惑讓鄭澤運看著害怕，妖嬈的身子一直都能勾引出鄭澤運最深處的慾望，他抱緊車學沇的細腰，沿著翹臀慢慢向上撫摸，虎口掐上腋下讓車學沇離開自己的大腿。 

「那天還不夠？五人份的精氣夠你擋個半年了。」 

然而車學沇卻是感覺掃興，他耍賴的將長腿橫放在鄭澤運腿上，整個人趴在沙發踢腿，像個長不大的孩子。 

「你明明知道我什麼意思！才不是精氣！」 

「哥…太縱慾也不好，電視上的人都這樣說。」韓相爀架走無理取鬧的車學沇，將白毛塞進車學沇懷裡，不停抱怨的小嘴這才稍停，手撫著白毛，有點責備意思的反駁韓相爀的話。 

「沒慾望我們吸血鬼根本活不下去。」他已經隨波逐流在慾望當中好幾世紀，當要克制自己別動慾簡直痛苦，假如鄭澤運不在那還好說，但現在他的靈魂伴侶就在他伸手可以摸到的地方，忍耐還真是只有傻子做得出來。 

「哎…學沇哥，我們去街上走走吧！吹吹風看看能不能吹走一些不好的東西。」韓相爀死纏爛打架住車學沇的手臂，整個人掛在他身上，臉頰還磨蹭柔軟的髮絲，車學沇聽了韓相爀的話張大眼睛，骨碌的杏眼有些不快。 

「哪有什麼不好的東西。」帶著怒意咬了韓相爀的手臂，血液的香醇在口中化開，宛如寶石的紅色眼睛不管過了多久還是一樣迷人。 

「好嘛！相爀說的也沒錯，克爾諾茲的夜晚其實挺有趣的，哥難道不想去看看？」李弘彬打贏了一場遊戲，充滿餘裕的回話，對面的李在煥倒是眉頭皺著深，他一把抱上車學沇的腰討拍，原因沒什麼，只是又輸了李弘彬而已。 

「嗯…好像挺誘人的…」車學沇枕著下巴思索，自從科技發達，克爾諾茲沒了以前帶屎帶尿的難聞氣味，車學沇對人類建造的城市大大改觀，隨著時間的推進看不起的物種好像也聰明了些，不會盲目地跟從有自我的意識，以前總被當成白癡的天才在這時代倒是大放異彩，「好啊！你們要帶我去哪裡？」 

「哥不是喜歡跳舞嗎？那我們去夜店如何？」李弘彬勾起壞笑，腦袋已經開始運轉要如何看到車學沇在面前扭動性感的身子。 

漆黑昏暗的空間，音樂震耳欲聾，許多年輕的男男女女在舞池中隨著音樂搖擺，吧檯邊擠了不少人在觀察能夠私交一晚的對象，更有已經喝的爛醉而做出冷狂舉動的年輕人，設立在邊界的包廂可以看見整個夜店的情況，這裡沒什麼燈光，昏暗的角落時不時都能聽見男人女人喘息歡愛的聲音。 

「你不懷好心？」車學沇整個人搭上提議來夜店的李弘彬，這場所車學沇是第一次來，一進門就聞到酒精混雜著荷爾蒙的香氣，加上不是很通風的空間，選擇的位子左右兩邊都有人求歡，這要讓車學沇不想歪實在很難，「何必大費周章跑來這裡？在家裡就能滿足你們。」說著手指還有意無意的撫過李弘彬的下腹，耳邊密嗓是聽得他一抽一抽。 

「你才想歪，這裡可是正當場所。」鄭澤運敲了車學沇的腦袋，只是被最近的年輕人玩壞而已，「乖乖坐好，我跟元植去拿酒，別用那種表情看我，你只能喝可樂。」 

車學沇一聽到沒酒喝剛才雀躍的表情瞬間垮了下來，哀怨的看著其他人，然而給予的都是堅決的不給，哀怨的車學沇只能縮在角落賭氣。 

夜店的音樂並沒有因為車學沇的失落而放鬆節拍，夜晚還在持續，去拿飲料的鄭澤運跟韓相爀還在回程路上打賭車學沇絕對還在鬧脾氣，然而回到他們包廂時，不管怎麼擦眼睛就無法把這裡跟他們離開那時相比，就算他們因為人多而慢點回來，路程也不過三分鐘的時間，那這短短的三分鐘李發生了甚麼？為甚麼這裡會變得這樣多人！ 

「回來了？」蜜嗓此時只有慵懶，許久未見那王的姿態嶄露無遺，依靠在沙發上的身影是所有人目光交集的地方，擺擺手讓人群讓出一個開口，韓相爀跟鄭澤運這才得以進入。 

一進入人群堆鄭澤運都能感受到投注在車學沇身上的目光，震懾得讓人難受，鄭澤運屁股才剛碰上沙發，車學沇就整個人依在上頭，「跟你們說過了，這人是我畢生的最愛。」 

「怎麼了？」韓相爀問著其他臉色也一樣不好的人，眼前這些人看著就不是甚麼好東西，面惡凶煞的，韓相爀甚至眼尖的發現其中幾人甚至有槍枝，「在煥哥你不會惹上甚麼麻煩吧！」 

「為甚麼是我！我甚麼都沒做好嗎！」李在煥不滿的抱怨，雖然氣憤但語氣也是小聲，韓相爀表情滿是不信，李在煥只能暗自在心裡為自己小小抱怨，因為他打不贏韓相爀，只會被抱起來甩而已。 

「這都是學沇哥惹出來的。」金元植低沉的聲音在震耳欲聾的音樂聲當中實在非常不明顯，但是聽在韓相爀耳裡還算可以，韓相爀投以疑惑的眼光，車學沇不是那種會惹是生非的人才對，「那些人是這裡的地下角頭，看上學沇...要把他帶走。」金元植只覺他們難得出門也會遇上這種鳥事，運氣是真的不能再背了，然而這些人怎麼就是打發不走。 

「你們...很煩。」車學沇紅了眼睛，在昏暗的燈光下顯得亮麗，在場騷擾他們的人全都失了神智，一個揮手還圍著的群種都一哄而散，好在這裡不怎麼明亮，剛才車學沇發紅的眼睛只被當成糜虹燈，沒引起甚麼大騷動。 

「沒想到甚麼時代都有爛人。」李在煥感觸頗深，還以為現在文明較為發達，沒有以前那種躲在黑暗中的老鼠，看來還是自己太淺了。 

整個夜晚因為這份騷動讓他們不得安份享受夜晚，一直有人打擾，說要跟車學沇喝酒或是拍照，但全被充當保鑣的金元植跟韓相爀打發掉，而坐在車學沇身邊的鄭澤運臉是一分鐘比一分鐘還臭，李在煥甚至感覺到附近氣溫降了不少。 

「其實這裡…挺有趣的。」車學沇坐在位子上隨著音樂搖晃身體，握緊小拳頭在空中揮舞，桌上已經有許多空的酒罐，還有車學沇喝完的可樂罐子，因為快節奏的音樂而情緒高漲，很想跟舞池中央的那群年輕人擺頭搖晃，但是呢…他討厭擁擠的地方。 

「你們有沒有聞到什麼香香的味道？」站在包廂最裡邊的李弘彬不停嗅著鼻子，靈敏的嗅覺聞到在混雜著酒味跟賀爾蒙香氣的地方正點點散發甜味，經過李弘彬這樣說，李在煥也跟著閉眼聞著，真如他所說，有一股淡淡的甜味。 

「好像還有什麼…」韓相爀皺著眉，除了甜味背後還有一點什麼，很像香菸但又不是那種燒焦的甘油味，正當所有人都在疑惑的同時，坐在沙發上還手舞足蹈的車學沇突然閉起眼睛倒在鄭澤運身上。 

「學沇！」所有人都一齊出聲，金元植在跨出腳要奔向沙發的同時，一陣天旋地轉讓他直不了身，轉頭看著身邊的韓相爀也一樣，不遠處的碰碰兩聲，李在煥跟李弘彬已經相繼倒下，鄭澤運還撫著車學沇的臉蛋，他正強迫不讓自己失去意識，但還是沒辦法抗拒身體的本能倒在車學沇身上，身邊的韓相爀也已經陷入昏迷，支撐到最後到金元植也應聲倒下，在失去最後意識之前，他聽見的是一群人的腳步聲。 

疼，像火燒一樣，喉嚨之間的乾渴是屬於他們吸血鬼的本能，燥熱不已的身子渴望吸取血液，身體的知覺正慢慢回來，金元植張開眼睛，異色的瞳孔在黑暗中發光，血色以及紫色，他摸摸後腦，有些刺痛，正想伸手揉揉卻發現雙手被綁了無法動作。 

漆黑在吸血鬼眼中不算什麼，環視四周，他們處在不算狹小的密閉空間，隨著這震動來看他們沒準是在車裡，金元植拖動身體靠近還是昏迷的李弘彬身邊，「弘彬…李弘彬！」用腳踢了李弘彬的側腹，被踢的人很快就有反應，顫了顫細長的睫毛，暗紅色的瞳孔在眼眸之間綻放，大眼睛看了一眼金元植，正想伸手打他，也發現他的手被綁在身後。 

「叫其他人起來吧！」一秒就把兩個手指粗的麻繩破壞掉，看了一眼四周，不只他們六個，零零總總十幾個人，金元植跟李弘彬想盡辦法將人挖起，陸陸續續的清醒過來，金元植是因為口渴才轉醒，現在口中的乾渴已經無法忽視，第一個想到的就是車學沇，照著記憶中車學沇昏倒的地方過去，只見鄭澤運將車學沇的腦袋放在自己腿上，躺著的人意識還沒清醒。 

「不叫醒學沇嗎？」湊上前，金元植這才發現鄭澤運眼裡有著擔憂，鄭澤運抬頭看了一眼金元植，眼睛是漂亮的紅色，他伸出手要金元植咬下，還說了有問題，他們所有人一清醒的衝動就是喝血。 

「學沇他叫不起來。」撫著那張小臉，他們最後聞到的甜味肯定有問題，依據李弘彬的猜測，那應該是催眠劑。 

「但是根本沒什麼可疑的人經過我們包廂。」韓相爀皺眉，這他跟金元植可是清楚的很，畢竟他們就在門口，一開始那群人也沒留下可疑的東西，但李弘彬卻搖搖頭說他們笨，指了指天上，其他人還是一臉茫然，這讓李弘彬翻了大白眼。 

「冷氣！中央空調！」這時所有人才恍然大悟，是啊！空調都是連結在一起的，從那裡下手他們就不曉得也無從知道兇手是誰，「但我比較訝異的是催眠劑對我們應該是沒有用處的...」吸血鬼的身體構造比一般人強壯，他們不易生病，普通的藥物在他們身上也不會起反應，今天這麼簡單就栽在別人手裡，說實在的還真有點不開心。 

「好像不只這樣…」韓相爀回想當時隱蔽在甜味背後的氣味，皺著眉，接著像突然開竅一般，他張大眼睛看著所有人，「是K。」 

挑了眉，好吧！他們對這種未知的怪異東西沒了解研究，既然知道催眠劑這東西在他們身上不起作用，那兇手也只可能是K了。 

「但學沇也不應該像這樣昏迷不醒...」鄭澤運擔憂看著車學沇，雖然沒看到甚麼讓他擔心的表情，但本身就是最強壯的人沒理由在他們轉醒之後還是昏迷，唯一可能的猜測只有違法施放的K而已。 

「嗯...等學沇哥醒過來再說吧...」倒在地上，李在煥甚麼都不想想，反正這群人抓了他們只能說他們運氣不好，不管他們被帶到哪...都能毫髮無傷的回家吧？ 

時間過去不少，其他昏迷的人也一一轉醒，唯獨車學沇還是不省人事，車子已經開了不少距離，李弘彬甚至拿起手機開始玩遊戲，其餘被綁的人只能投以羨慕的眼光。 

「其他被綁的...都是女孩子誒...」韓相爀看著一個穿得比一個暴露的妙齡女子們，低胸短裙跟他們在剛才的夜店看到的差不了多少，「我們要被送去哪阿？」簡直想要直接跳車離開，「為甚麼不直接背學沇哥離開就好...」看著李弘彬，每次車學沇不在發號施令的都是李弘彬，但是玩手機的人卻不著急，他張著大眼睛表情無辜。 

「不覺得…好像很好玩嗎？」帶著酒窩的微笑，李弘彬看上去竟有些躍躍欲試，這下換其他四個人白眼，李在煥甚至緊抓李弘彬的衣領要他別鬧事，李弘彬瞇起眼睛撇嘴，他只是想體驗被綁架是什麼感覺而已。 

五個人根本不理會其他人詫異的眼光，在他們身上看不到一點緊張跟無助，反而像是出遊的小朋友鬧著玩，讓他們停止打鬧的，是一道幾乎趨近無聲的呻吟。 

「嗯…」車學沇嗚咽了下，腦袋還暈暈的，杏仁狀的眼眸還有些呆滯，鄭澤運趕緊將車學沇扶著坐好，輕撫那張美艷的小臉，沒看出什麼異狀，被盯著的車學沇打了大呵欠，他靠上鄭澤運的肩膀，閉上眼睛想再來睡個回籠覺。 

「別睡了！」拍拍車學沇的小臉，果然在他抬起頭之後看到的是委屈，「醒醒，我們被綁架了。」吻上嘴角，鄭澤運說明了他們的現況，而車學沇聽到他們被綁架眼睛都快掉出來了。 

「綁架？我們？」 

「嗯！我們。」這說出去會被人笑的吧！堂堂一位吸血鬼之王竟然被手無縛雞之力的人類給綁了？ 

「所以…」車學沇還有些搞不清現狀，只知道他們在車裡，至於車子開往哪裡也是個未知數，看了一眼李弘彬，得到的回答也是搖頭，「綁架啊…」拄著下巴沈思，鄭澤運以為車學沇在思索如何逃離這裡，但…他把車學沇想像的太簡單了，「好像很好玩誒！綁架。」兩顆眼睛發出精光，除李弘彬之外的人吐血倒地，尤其是鄭澤運想就此裝作昏迷不醒。 

怎麼沒想到車學沇也有調皮的時候，他將人懶入懷中，手指撫著腰側親吻耳後的兩顆黑痣，「要玩可以，先把繩子解了，不然掐紅了我們心疼。」鄭澤運基本是不管車學沇的決定是好是壞了，要是對方真動真格，那自己也只有被壓著打的份。 

露出興奮的微笑，車學沇在鄭澤運唇上留印，解繩子簡直比吃飯簡單，車學沇一個用力…嗯？繩子沒壞，再一次…阿咧？這繩子…鐵做的不成？ 

「學沇？」看車學沇整個人僵直在原地，鄭澤運拍拍他的肩膀要他趕緊解開，但車學沇欲哭無淚啊！他多想解開，但是心有餘而力不足，求救的對鄭澤運搖搖頭，鄭澤運皺起眉，「別調皮。」 

「我沒皮，解不開啊…」手腕因為用力被麻繩掐的更緊，皮膚紅的快要出血，越往裡扎車學沇越慌亂，最後是劃破皮膚透出血珠，在有點霉味的空氣中，車學沇血液的香味已經完全掩蓋過，所有人都望著想解開繩子的車學沇，李弘彬皺眉，好像有哪裡怪怪的。 

「等等…傷口沒有癒合？」盯著被磨破皮的地方，那種小傷口對純血種來說一秒就會馬上遇合，但如今卻不見癒合的跡象，甚至還因為車學沇的掙扎而增加變大。 

「別動！」哪裡捨得車學沇這樣自虐，鄭澤運看不下去直接將繩子切斷，重獲自由的雙手，車學沇吃疼的揉揉手腕，身體好像真有哪裡不對勁。 

「好痛…」嘟著嘴，手上的傷痕跟李弘彬說的一樣不見癒合，車學沇伸舌一舔，除了滿滿的刺痛感別無其他，「澤運你舔舔。」委屈的伸手到鄭澤運面前，剩下的人都想搶這份工作來做，香味太好聞，他們都感覺到來自喉間的飢渴。 

伸舌舔了車學沇的手腕，這才見到傷口癒合，「你怎麼了？」說不上來的感覺，鄭澤運甚至覺得車學沇現在離他好遠，抬起下顎，用指頭摸索下唇讓車學沇微微張口，指尖碰觸在尖長的虎牙上。 

「哼嗯…」看來吸血鬼的獠牙還沒有喪失機能。 

將一切看入眼裡的李弘彬有某種程度的猜測，「學沇哥，你吸澤運哥的血看看。」對上那雙充滿質疑的杏眼，雖然不明白但車學沇還是照著做，咬破鄭澤運的手腕，血珠順著流入車學沇的喉嚨，「感覺怎麼樣？」看車學沇閉著眼睛還以為是不適應，然而車學沇只是搖頭說了跟平時沒什麼差別。 

「不對…哥你的身體肯定出問題了！」李弘彬搖晃車學沇的肩膀激動說著，對上那雙眼睛，沒有看見應該宛如寶石一般的紅色，只有閃著漆黑的眼睛，「你的眼睛是黑色的。」撫著眼角，吸血鬼在喝過血之後眼睛會呈現紅色，「你...可以讀我的心嗎？」將額頭抵上車學沇，車學沇帶著焦躁的心情閉起雙眼，李弘彬的思緒並沒有像以往一樣流進腦袋，眼前一片漆黑。 

「甚麼都沒看到...」伸手拍拍李弘彬的頭，這身體是自己的但又感覺很遙遠，鄭澤運將人按進懷中安撫，本以為會看見車學沇不安的模樣，但是出了異變的人卻神采奕奕，「這樣更刺激誒！」雙眼發光的看著鄭澤運，鄭澤運只能無奈的吐血，太小看車學沇得適應能力了... 

「你都不怕一直這樣下去？」鄭澤運想藉此打醒車學沇，但車學沇只是笑笑，沒有東西可以永久殘留在吸血鬼身體裡，連銀也不例外，除非是致死的量，否則昏睡的時間就會自動排出體外。 

「別勸了...車學沇哥在某些時候是聽不進你說的話的。」倒在地上的李在煥悠閒說著，反正...車學沇說要怎麼做那他們就怎麼做唄！ 

正當車學沇還在興奮的同時，行駛的汽車停下，隔著後車箱能聽見外頭人們說話的聲音，其他車廂內的女孩子們一個個都縮在一起，還有發出叫聲的，不喜歡這種刺耳的聲音，金元植敲了牆邊，那板起的面孔和異色瞳很有嚇阻作用，「閉嘴。」低沉的聲線讓所有女孩子瞬間住嘴，他們有些懼怕地望著車學沇這群人，總覺得他們也挺危險。 

「是海邊。」嗅了嗅空氣特有的鹹味，一直安靜不語的韓相爀這麼說，金元植遮起褐色的眼睛，確實，外面是一個人煙稀少的小碼頭，和這狹小碼頭相比之下，停在港邊的那條船看起來顯得太大了一點，而且漆黑的非比尋常。 

「人口販子。」所有人在一瞬間得到這樣的推測，車學沇甚至勾起誘人的微笑，對於這場冒險更加期待。 

「老大說放人，女人帶著男人留下。」一道粗曠的聲音從車外傳來，上鎖的車廂被人解開，一個臉蒙著布條的男人粗暴的將距離門口較近的女人帶下車，那人看了一眼聚集在一起的車學沇這群人，露出壞笑，這讓車學沇打了一身寒顫，好噁心... 

「走！下車！」來到車學沇這群人面前，抓住車學沇細瘦的臂膀就要拖下車，理所當然的就是惹上幾個人的眼紅，李在煥直接上前把人押在壁上，紅了眼睛宛如一批野獸，「你們手上的繩子！」驚訝的看著他們應該被綁在身後的手，那人轉過頭就要大叫呼喊同伴，李弘彬眼明手快，他拍掉李在煥的手扯過那人的衣領，紅色的瞳孔佔據眼前。 

「安靜，然後幫我們綁回去。」陷入李弘彬的紅色漩渦，被催眠心智的人撿球地上一條條的麻繩，照著一開始那樣綁回去，做完指示的人回覆心智，他看著眼前的男人，雖然有哪裡怪怪的，但有說不上來，最後他晃晃腦袋將人一個一個壓下車。 

因為突然喪失吸血鬼能力的車學沇讓他們無法放心，將人嚴嚴實實地互在中間，跟著那男人往前走，前方不遠處是被帶來這裡的女人，他們上了左邊的那條船，在他們被帶到閘門口時，另外幾個男人上前，將被他們包圍的車學沇拉出來，還有在隊伍中段的李弘彬。 

「學沇！」看車學沇被帶往另一條船，除李弘彬之外的其他人都急了，暴動著就要掙脫將人帶走，但車學沇露出嚴肅的表情要他們別輕舉妄動，這場遊戲他可還沒享受的，看了一眼身邊的李弘彬，顯然是要他們別太瞎操心。 

「綁上！」壓著鄭澤運他們這群人，有幾個同夥從兜裡拿出布條，一個個把他們眼睛矇住，失去視覺的他們只能洋裝害怕，小心翼翼的前進，其實就算視力被剝奪，嗅覺、聽覺都比人類靈敏上不只十倍的吸血鬼也不會感到害怕，讓他們抖著身體的原因還是在忍住想把這群人生吞活剝...還是算了，車學沇嫌噁心，忍住想把這群人吸成人乾的衝動之下，只好乖乖跟人走了。 

「走啊！」另一邊，沒被蒙上眼的李弘彬跟車學沇被推到另一艘船上，明顯比鄭澤運他們待的那艘船高級很多，在踏上船之後，李弘彬露出冷笑，車學沇向他看了一眼挑眉，這船上...好像沒那麼簡單。 

「進去，最好給我安分一點。」被丟入一間昏暗的小房間，裡面只有一盞黃色小燈亮著，車學沇重心不穩的摔在地上，但是沒有吃痛的感覺，地板已經鋪上毛茸茸的地毯，車學沇瞬間趴地不想起身，觸感...比起白毛的差的也太多了，還有一種難聞的塑膠味，但是沒魚蝦也好。 

「學沇哥...」李弘彬無語，這地毯看著就不是甚麼高級貨，怎麼車學沇還趴在地上一臉沉醉，拉著他的首要他起身，這時候們外又被丟進兩個女人，是剛才在車上看過的面孔，他們頭髮散亂而且精神恍惚，眼睛有著哭過的痕跡，跟在夜店看到那種神采煥發的少女截然不同。 

「對了弘彬...你剛才笑甚麼？」從毛茸茸的觸感中回神，車學沇雙眼迷離散發誘人的性感，連之後被帶進這房間的兩個女人都看傻眼，李弘彬勾笑，簡單的解開手上麻繩丟到不遠處櫃子底下，轉轉手腕，李弘彬故作神秘的開口。 

「這裡有很重的賀爾蒙味道。」這樣說車學沇馬上會過意，看著另外女子，看她們哭成蛋花臉肯定是在不知情的情況下被賣來這。 

房間內不意外的有一張大床，車學沇異點也不避諱地坐上床沿，翹起雙腿，用手稱著下巴一副無聊的樣子，「被綁架這麼不好玩啊...」這句話聽在其他被綁的人耳裡是甚麼感覺呢...看看那兩個女人，同情的樣子看著車學沇，果然老天爺是公平的。 

「但是我們就一直待在這裡嗎？」看著李弘彬，給予的答案竟是搖頭，李弘彬伸手比出五，接著一隻一隻的把手指曲起，在變成拳頭之後，門外有人直接闖入，一個臉蒙著布條確定是綁架犯那一夥的，但是身後那西裝筆挺、看著眼熟的人，要是車學沇沒記錯他好像是甚麼大企業老闆，「好像...沒有想像中無聊啊？」勾起嘴角，車學沇儼然又成了性感的妖精。 

「請老闆慢慢享用。」說完那蒙面男子便關上門離開，在們完全緊閉之前，車學沇只看見一張猥瑣的臉。 

「豆兒。」車學沇小聲呼喚，李弘彬動了一下耳朵表示聽見，但他現在沒空轉頭看車學沇，他忙著裝作訝異、恐慌給那所謂的大老闆看，「這房間有竊聽或監視嗎？」小聲問著，以吸血鬼的聽力來說，機器運轉的細微聲響在剛才安靜的時候不難聽見，就看李弘彬有沒有注意了。 

李弘彬將手往後背，比出了一個二，車學沇馬上意會過來，那是代表兩個都有的意思，車學沇滿意勾了笑，既然這些人有本事把他綁來這裡，那就要有本事給他好好玩玩，從床沿站起身，藉著微弱的燈光車學沇才發現除了大老闆之外他還帶了兩位手下，對那兩位穿著暴露的女子頗有興趣，甚至對著其中一位上下其手。 

「弘彬我害怕...」車學沇來到李弘彬身邊，故作害怕地抓住李弘彬手臂，帶著沙啞和哭腔的聲調輕易引來大老闆注意，那老闆像是發現寶物一樣，瞇眼笑著來到車學沇身邊，他伸手撫摸車學沇細緻的肌膚，被摸的車學沇裝作排斥縮了身體，李弘彬只想把那隻在車學沇臉上亂摸的手砍斷，而被摸的本人則是在心裡笑開花...上鉤了。 

「別怕阿，叔叔會好好疼你的。」似乎很滿意車學沇的長相，他放開撫摸車學沇的手，對著那兩個已經將女子身上衣物全數脫去的手下說，「我先去洗澡，那兩個給你們，今天我想來點不一樣的...」露出危險的笑容，那大老闆色瞇瞇看著李弘彬跟車學沇，帶著期待的神情進了浴室。 

那兩手下像是飢渴的狼，得到他們家老闆的應許，直接把女子壓在地上操幹，對於這種事情車學沇一向都是不理不管，加上他也不喜歡那兩女子，香水味太重聞的噁心，背對著後方四個人，車學沇牽著李弘彬的手摩娑，對於女子充滿誘惑的呻吟充耳不聞，鄭澤運的叫聲還比他們好聽的多。 

「豆兒，竊聽跟監視有幾台？」 

「竊聽兩台在床邊，監視四台在房間的四個角落。」大致比了所在位置，車學沇知曉的點點頭，在李弘彬頰上一吻，附耳說著要他好好玩一場，李弘彬雖然想早早結束回去，免的車學沇被那死胖子玷汙，但既然車學沇想玩...好吧！奉陪！然後祈禱其他人趕快過來，尤其是李在煥，別這時間還鬧愛玩的性子。 

那大老闆大概是特別急吧，五分鐘就洗好身體走浴室，他先是看了一眼地上玩的歡的四人，滿意點點頭，再看看地上相偎靠著坐的兩個尤物，舔了下唇走到他們身邊，「上床阿。」 

假裝心不甘情不願的上了床，車學沇還是那副懦弱的樣子，配上他原本就瘦小的身子看起來又更可憐，死死抓著李弘彬的衣袖不肯放手，就連大老闆要他們互相脫衣車學沇也沒有動作。 

「乖乖照著做就有甜頭，我不想傷你們。」這次換摩娑李弘彬的臉蛋，那大眼睛無辜看著，對這種事情在幾百年前幾已經經歷過，那種位階越高的人控制慾越強，相對的手段也更加殘暴，只是隨著這幾年文明快速開發，在電視看到人稱作慘無人道的事情，放在李弘彬眼裡只是笑著說小兒科。 

「還是該警告一下。」抓住李弘彬的手臂，李弘彬沒有反抗直接進了大老闆懷中，被迫抬起頭，混雜菸酒的氣味竄入李弘彬口中，下唇不停被啃咬，連已經出血了對方也沒有停下，來不及嚥下的銀絲從李弘彬嘴角慢慢留下，車學沇把這全看進眼裡...還真是讓人感到不舒服的深吻...同時也佩服李弘彬，也許是以前當過男妓，那面對如此噁心的人還能神色自若的接吻，要不是現在情況特殊車學沇都想為李弘彬鼓掌了。 

粗暴地推開李弘彬，李弘彬重心不穩直接摔倒在床上，「結果都是你們自己決定的。」在一次要車學沇跟李弘彬把衣服脫了，李弘彬翻了白眼，有點心不甘情不願的開始解扣子，那大老闆把李弘彬不耐煩的表情盡收眼底，伸手就要往李弘彬的臉打下。 

「等等。」車學沇趕緊出聲制止，粗曠的手停在空中，車學沇一反剛才懦弱的樣子，骨子裡透出的性感吸引了大老闆的眼球，沒有多想車學沇突變的原因，他就是喜滋滋的看著車學沇誘人的模樣，「讓我跟弘彬…炒熱一些氣氛。」說得嬌羞，車學沇就算沒了吸血鬼那催眠的能力，和他對上眼的人也會不自覺的被牽著鼻子走。 

「豆兒。」轉過頭給了嘴型，李弘彬接到指示接近車學沇，表面看著不願意其實他內心很高興，賺到吃車學沇豆腐的時間，「吻我。」在嘴角印上印子，車學沇用手掌摸索李弘彬的頸脖，李弘彬也快速進入狀況，奪回主導權，吸吮啃咬鮮紅的下唇，李弘彬伸手摸上車學沇衣裡的肉粒，迅速竄紅的小臉風情萬種。 

「哈啊…再大力一點…」離開李弘彬的唇，銀絲在空中牽連，胸前的敏感讓車學沇直喘粗氣，眼尾瞄了一眼大老闆，正滿意的看兩位尤物相互挑逗，尤其是車學沇，一個動作一個喘息都讓人屏住呼吸不敢眨眼，室內的溫度因為車學沇跟李弘彬慢慢升高，這時候地上那傳來騷動。 

「啊！怎麼會有老鼠！」一個高頻率的尖叫，玩得正歡的手下們紛紛從地上彈起，驚慌失措的抓起衣服，「這裡衛生怎那麼差！船上還有老鼠？」跟自己老闆報告，那老闆露出厭惡的表情，問著老鼠去了哪，那兩人比著床底，還說縫隙太小勾不到。 

「還真是...」那大老闆穿起浴袍，帶著兩位手下直說要跟這裡的負責人抗議，開了門就直接離開，坐在床上雙眼迷離的車學沇勾起笑容，看來這上流社會連老鼠跟倉鼠都分不出來。 

讓李弘彬把兩個衣不蔽體的女人趕出房間，車學沇頗有餘裕的走到櫃子附近，果然找到李弘彬說的監聽，一個用力，那指頭大小的竊聽就成為廢鐵，接遮車學沇走到房間中央，頑皮對著一台角落的監視比鬼臉吐舌...最後更送了兩根中指，李弘彬則是在之後毀了房內所有監視器。 

滿意完事的車學沇走到床邊，他盯著床底的小縫，沒有任何動靜，「出來吧！澤運。」用腳敲敲木製床板，一隻乳白色的小倉鼠從縫隙中冒出頭，鬍鬚跟鼻子聞著空氣中的氣味一抽一抽，兩顆漆黑圓滾的眼睛一看見車學沇，抓了褲管慢慢向上爬，車學沇捏起倉鼠軟嫩的後頸將他放在手心上。 

「好了，可以變回原形了吧？」車學沇用手指揉著倉鼠的頭頂，那倉鼠舒服的瞇起眼睛享受，聽到車學沇的要求張開漆黑的小圓眼睛，從手掌跳到床上，一秒的時間，那奶白色倉鼠成了鄭澤運的樣子，「還需要動用能力過來嗎？直接把這裡炸了不就好？」無辜的看著鄭澤運，反正這裡也沒什麼好留戀的，但鄭澤運卻板起面孔一副拒絕的樣子，他們哪敢做放任現在毫無吸血鬼能力的車學沇生命於事外。 

「但是你的變身術不是有缺陷嗎？要是被人發現怎麼辦？」沒錯，鄭澤運的能力存在一個先天的缺陷，他只能變成齧齒類的動物，至於原因是所有人怎麼想破頭都得不到解答，久了鄭澤運也覺得無所謂，其中以倉鼠最得車學沇的喜愛...所以鄭澤運除了倉鼠之外沒變別的東西過了。 

「被發現怎麼？抓回去養？」鄭澤運當然是有十足十的把握才做這事情，撇了一眼正扣著扣子的李弘彬，房間除了女人散發的賀爾蒙就無其他，鄭澤運是嘆了一大口氣，「學沇你的能力？」撥開有些散亂的額髮，眼前人兒勾了無奈的笑，看來還是沒有恢復。 

「其他人呢？」看著一直緊閉的大門，除了鄭澤運之外沒有人進來，講到這裡鄭澤運就頭疼，他牽起車學沇的手，看李弘彬也已經準備完全，說了等出到甲板上就知曉。 

隨著鄭澤運來到甲板，厚重的煙硝味散播在空中，就算還沒見著當時情況車學沇也已經略知一二，他們的李在煥肯定又走心露出可愛表情報復了，「不只李在煥，元植跟相爀也玩開了。」指著在另一艘已經成為火球的船上，有三個人正準備盛大的烤人肉活動，這下車學沇也傻眼了，金元植跟韓相爀定性是很高的孩子，怎麼今天會氣成這樣？ 

關於這一點，鄭澤運有很明確的答案，時間稍微往回推30分鐘，他們被蒙著眼睛帶上船，因為金元植有透視眼，所以當他們各自被帶進一間小房間之後就簡單地掙脫，在要離開之前，李在煥看到牆上貼著的海報，那是地下拍賣的海報，上頭寫了個房間門上的色塊代表了金錢起標價格，當然，底標價越高越稀有，基於好奇李在煥把所有人得房間各輪了一遍...然後他就爆走了，說沒辦法接受他的起標比金元植低。 

之後韓相爀也起了一點興趣，他也到了自己房間看個遍，也爆走了，說沒辦法接受價格比鄭澤運低，金元植也一樣，直說連能力都有缺陷的人憑什們那麼高，於是三人合夥決定將船傳炸毀將工作人員全拿去燒。 

「幼稚鬼。」淡淡地說了一句，車學沇站到邊上，他拍拍手，「好了，別玩了，回來吧。」三個人可以說是瞬間回到車學沇身邊，連那艘被他們弄沉的看也沒看一眼。 

「順便把這船燒了。」擺擺手要他們別拖太久，剛才那人真的噁心到車學沇，還真是不想在看到他第二次，在電視上也一樣，只是當李在煥捲起袖子準備來第二波派對時，一群人從船艙出現，他們擋住車學沇這行人的去路，還說要他們把李弘彬跟車學沇交出來，但是...他們怎麼會是吸血鬼的對手呢？於是今晚第二艘火燒船就這樣誕生了。 

坐在碼頭邊最高的建築物上，車學沇看著海上的那艘船慢慢沉沒，交疊雙腿嘆了口氣，原本還期待跟電視演的楊樣有甚麼驚心動魄的綁架心路歷程，結果就是草草結束，「有點好玩...但總體來說還算無聊。」 

「你好意思說...」鄭澤運寵溺的拍了車學沇髮頂，這時他才發現車學沇的眼睛又成了寶石一般的紅色，「能力回來了？」 

車學沇點點頭，剛才坐著就感覺身體一陣燥熱，接著那種熟悉的感覺又回來了，車學沇還是有些落寞，「要是能力早些回來會不會更好玩啊...」鄭澤運抱住車學沇的小身子，抬起那美艷的臉向唇上一吻。 

「想太多，回家了！」拉起車學沇，其他人早已經等得不耐煩，車學沇深了懶腰，依偎的挽著鄭澤運的手臂，這時他想起甚麼，眼睛閃閃發光。 

「澤運，你說我偶爾吃吃那東西好不好？可以體驗當人類的感覺。」 

「不准！」這句不只鄭澤運一人，其他人都持反對意見，讓車學沇再碰K？不行！絕對！誰受的了車學沇那樣瘦弱的樣子，他們還不禁慾到瘋掉。 

「誒？你們小氣！」


End file.
